Usuario discusión:Leoccstic
bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:23 13 ago 2010 (UTC) tu luckstar tu luckstar Archivo:Luckstar.png♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 23:19 16 ago 2010 (UTC) ola!! :) lei tu propuesta para personaje de mi historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto... tu personaje sera coordinador-rival espero que podamos ser amigos :) (solo respondeme cuales pokémon te gustan para que te agregue) hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:29 25 ago 2010 (UTC) ok... por el momento ando medio ocupado :/ ...pero en lo que quieras que te ayude para tu pagina de usuario dimelo en mi discusion... y en cuanto pueda yo lo hago :) hasta luego!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:41 25 ago 2010 (UTC) PD. ya hice el primer capítulo de mi historia, puedes verlo haciendo click aqui: CH 1 Tu mascota!! Te traje lo que me pediste y aqui esta: Migtyune Se llama Migtyune, cuidalo bien ^^ Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever no entiendo muy bien... ...a que te refieres con lo del formato wiki (me imagino que lo diices por la opcion que aparece abajo del cuadro donde cambias el texto de tu firma :S)... si es lo que pienso... en esa opcion puedes elegir si el texto que introduscas arriba, áutomáticamente hará un link a tu pagina de usuario, pero si la activas... puedes poner todos los links que quieras (hasta imagenes).... por ejemplo: en mi firma... *si no se activa la opcion de wiki texto aparecerá esto: [[Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif]] como puedes ver... si no se activa... aparece como un sólo link, sin tomar en cuenta que coloque 2 imagenes y dos links entre ellas *pero si se activa esa opcion... aperecerá esto: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) espero que mi explicacion te de una idea de lo que es el formato wiki (bueno.. lo que yo entiendo...) hasta luego!! y espero que te haya servido de algo mi explicacion... si tienes otra duda no temas en decirmela en mi discusion!! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:52 28 ago 2010 (UTC) Listo Terminé el sprite que querias, aquí esta Archivo:Mightysselia.png se llama Mightysselia, cuidalo bien. Firma: Naxo,. Pasa y dejame un mensaje 00:52 29 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok claro! puedes crear la pagina de tu personaje, solo debes poner su nombre, un espacio y esto: (CH) para crear tu pagina puedes guiarte con estas: Pili (CH) y Chris (CH) y si quieres cambiar los sprites puedes hacerlo, solo avisame cuando los cambies. Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 19:12 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Leo... Pero es que como te dije ya hay muchos Coordinadoras, así que necesito que tu personaje Leo sea Enemigo, Criador, Guardian, Entrenador, etc. Gracias y espero que entiendas, Saludos YO 19:31 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Vale Todo tuyoLittle Yoshi 14:04 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Como quieras Es tu decisión si eres Entrenador o Ranger Pokémon, pero respondeme lo más pronto que puedas, Saludos YO 18:35 4 sep 2010 (UTC) hola te hize unos make over de tus sprites archivo:Leo concursos new.pngarchivo:Leo vs new.png espero que te gusten quieres ser mi amigo--Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga 19:27 8 sep 2010 (UTC) pregunta En mi saga SDMEK, algunos de tus pokemon estan en su fase final, podria estar en la primera y que evolucionaran, igual los que estan en primera fase si podrian evolucionar????Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 13:35 27 sep 2010 (UTC) regalo Te voy ha regalar una version nueva de tu sprite, Archivo:Leo sprite 2.png, te voy a hacer la versiones de tu sprite, solo algunas XDArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 22:13 2 oct 2010 (UTC) * Tambien hize estosArchivo:Leo bañador.pngArchivo:Leo en invierno.png Que guay que guay te ha salido, me gusta mucho gracias, yo hize eso para dartelo pero no me esperaba na, gracias :)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 00:35 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Necesitaria el overwordl(mini) de tu personaje que participaste en el concurso de AP(Mi saga), es para el prologoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 15:11 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... respesto a lo ke me dijiste nos transformaremos conpletamentes, y que decias mas, has echos los gijikas de los personajes de AP, ke creo que has dicho esoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 16:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) aaa A que bien te ha salido, pero esqeu solo vamos a transformanos compltemente, a me parece mejorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 13:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola jaja Si claro ahora te pongo en amigos que pokes? x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 01:41 9 oct 2010 (UTC) -.- u.u Monstruo de las caritas XD La primera pregunta no la entiendo, pero el gif animados si se hacerlo pero creo que me van ha salir borroas :( lo intentare'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 20:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ya no esta bien echo, pero algo es algo, (antes salian mejor no se k pasara ahora) Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 21:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC) * Se me olvido ponerlo D:(a que es de un juego de las supernenas, por lo menos lo vi)Archivo:Bell movida.gif * Tu icno para el Xat http://img692.imageshack.us/img692/1448/leoicon.png * no sale te la pong en el blog oh... claro! tomaré en cuenta los nuevos sprites... disculpa el retardo con lo de ponerte en mi saga... es q como tu personaje es de ciudad celeste... pensaba introducirlo en el concurso de esta ciudad e_e solo espera un poquito mas... en un par de espisodios saldra en mi saga... hasta pronto! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 05:32 10 oct 2010 (UTC) otra cosa que quisiera decirte: son necesarios los nombres de tus pokémon??? se me hacen un poco difíciles y raros para recordar! D: por favor... ponles unos mas sencillos, que mi poca memoria pueda recordarlos... o simplemente... que no sean todos tan parecidos... D: y por cierto... gracias por la felicitacion :D crei q nadie se daría cuenta de mi cumpleaños xD Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 05:55 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ok ok.... esta bien... pondre esos nombres a tus pokémon... :) solo espero poder recordarlos D: Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Dudas? Comentarios? (CH:VK)Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:13 12 oct 2010 (UTC) mira un Vs nuevo te he echo un vs nuevo Archivo:Yue VS.png, gracias a acelf que me dejo editar un sprite suyo ^^'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 17:08 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Pregunt? Una preguntya con que haces las cars del anime?el maestro de los gallade 22:06 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por la imagen te quedo muy bien :D Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:19 14 oct 2010 (UTC) de amor y amistad quieres algo en especial? X3 es lo del titulo si quieres algo especifico de amor y amistad dejalo en este discucion Guau, invisible, no me veo 23:53 15 oct 2010 (UTC) pronto sabras quien soy X3 un dibujo X3 se un poco especifico como un artwor, un sprite(playa, fiesta,etc...), un fakemon. Guau, invisible, no me veo 00:05 16 oct 2010 (UTC) No soy bueno en artworks... No soy muy bueno en artworks tratare pero mientras mira el sprite que te eh hecho X3 Archivo:Leo_sprite_new.png Guau, invisible, no me veo 00:39 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ya lo termien ase unos minutos XD Archivo:Kamese Leo.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 17:42 21 oct 2010 (UTC) si Si las puedes usar ;) Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 19:25 27 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1 No soy neku soy King 2 Si seria tu amigo [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 13:25 13 nov 2010 (UTC) D: ok soy entrenadora n_n. NO VI TU MENSAJE D: lo siento usalo cuando quieras !!!!!!! T_T'Mandame un Mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 02:05 14 nov 2010 (UTC) a mi ponme a Kingdra o a glaceon [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 13:25 14 nov 2010 (UTC) . No se como hacer los MM lo siento disculpas [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 20:02 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Primer Sensillo de T.O.T se llama N.E.R.D.S Letra: 1ª estrofa Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños rechasados Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños no aceptados...... Coro Ellos todos sistema invetaran Ellos cualquier problema resolveran Ellos mal se vestiran Y Ellos populares no seran x2 2ª estrofa Los nerds, usan camisas Y tambien lentes muy grandes y sus dientes son enormes Porque son... nerds Coro 3ª estrofa No sobresaliran novia no tendran rechazados seran y su vida fin tendra Coro Final pero al final ellos tienen un lugar en cada escuela que hay uno siempre habra... esa ultima frase su repite cada mas mas despacio hasta que no se escuche '' '''Fin' 'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 00:18 21 nov 2010 (UTC)' Por supuesto!!! No es tampoco taaaan original, a cualquiera se le ocurre :P, igual me agrada q me haya consultado. Usalo, y no te olvides de ponerme en mi discusion un link al articulo, quiero ver q es lo q inventas con eso xD te invito a mi nueva wiki NO DEJARE POKEFANON solo estare tabmein en esa wiiki ven tambien ahi podras hacer tu aventura pokemon online =D y a los primeros 5 usuarios que se unan los hare admins directamente =DDDD avisale a los demas PERO ESPECIFICA NO ES OBLIGATORIA NI NADIE SALDRA DE LA WIKIA DE POKEFANON http://es.poke-region.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Poke-Region Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 00:20 22 nov 2010 (UTC) unete =) ................... No se de que me hablas y si lo haces de una de esas rapazes diselo a Lance27 siento no poderte ayudar Archivo:Arceus_mini.png'''Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaMira que bien pinto!' Archivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 18:57 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Perdon Lo siento no savia que era tuyo es que lo he encontrado en imagenes. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifPokequique Mis mascotas Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 21:44 24 nov 2010 (UTC) sombre la musica.......... bueno esta...... HIPERCONTRAMEGASUPERDUPER GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me ecnata enseguida la pongo en el tracklist de Natural water n_n'Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas?' 19:32 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye Lamento no haberte pedido permiso para usar los tipos Lunar y Solar si quieres los borro nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Bulbasaur,Shaymin y Darkrai]] 03:55 28 nov 2010 (UTC) lo siento no eh tenido mucho tiepo libre lo hare la proxima semana lo siento Soy Alice ...¿Me hablas? 22:00 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu mothy Toma aqui tienes tu mothy Exponlo ya! Nuevo VS Mira he hecho un Nuevo Sprite VS de Leo Archivo:VS_Nuevo_Leo.png Saludos ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 19:26 1 dic 2010 (UTC) El vs El vs de luz esta terminado y como eres el primer cliente ganas un: UMBRESPEON!! Archivo:Umbespeon.pngArdoor y rabia!!! 18:50 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro x3 Con gusto puedes usar a Ami n_n PD: Ignora el n_n [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Dime algo ._. (?)]][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|En PE]] 13:22 4 dic 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ ignora el titulo ewe, solo vine a fakemon porque alex me invito porque le gustaron los fakemon que tenia en la guarderia de PE, trabajo en los sprites de mis fakes en este minuto (llevo como 120 OwO) y en el mapa de mi region, tengo a la prefesora y hasta los sprites de los lideres y el alto mando, como sea, gracias por la bienvenida ^_^ '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:11 5 dic 2010 (UTC) no no no son lin y ren pero se parecen ,lo consequi en la web ya sabes porque: 1.Me encantan los gijinkas 2. aMO A los luxios a luxray y a shinx El reY ElEcTrIcO 01:48 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias por darme la bienbenida n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:40 5 dic 2010 (UTC) ya lo termine mira archivo:Leo T.O.T.png 'Si me molestas... Te bloqueo >=D' 01:47 8 dic 2010 (UTC) coldice Simplemente vas a esta pagina:Adopta tu Coldice! y sigues las instrucciones. La creadora original fue little yoshi. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 22:04 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Necesito Oye para salir en el proximo episodio necesito el vs, el mm y que eligas entre Mantine , Milotic o Kingdra para que tu lo montes en la saga Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 20:04 3 ene 2011 (UTC) El vs He hecho el vs, dime si te gusta:Archivo:Vs_leo.png Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 20:41 3 ene 2011 (UTC) huevos ya pueden nacer'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:49 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Budytan He visto que Budytan no tiene sprite y mira Archivo:Budytan.png Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 13:06 12 ene 2011 (UTC) 2 respeustas Bien no es muy complicado hacer ciudades mira primero en google o goolges imagenes buscar "Tiles pokémon" ahí te salen casas arboles pisos ect..., aunque aquí hay algunos y también el fondo, pero igualmente encontrarás muchos mas en google y algunos muy locos, por ejemplo yo encontré un casa en forma de Bidoof xD, bueno luego todo depende de tu imaginación. Pones el fondo el paint y también los tiles a parte y vas copiando y pegando los arboles a los bordes y las casa etc... Y lo de T.O.T es díficil de explicar es que tu eras el único intereza u_u porque solo tú aportaste con canciones y yo no podía sola, si quieres lo acemos los dos juntos pero con una banda en duo (?), bueno solo si quieres. Nos turnamos para escribir capitulos etc... [[User:Alex pokémon|Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|hee?]] 01:04 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Leo PAU 3 Gracias por el Sprite. No tienes el Artwork? Por que el VS lo puedo hacer yo, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 18:00 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Coordinador Pues la verdad aun no se, cuantos Coordinadores y Entrenadores Pokémon van a aparecer en la Tercera Temporada de Pokémon Aventura Universal (PAU) pero yo te aviso cuando la Segunda ya se vaya a terminar, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:22 15 ene 2011 (UTC) '''PD: En caso de que si seas un Coordinador Pokémon tendrias que darme un Traje de Concursos Wow Eres demasiado rapido =3, Bueno lo que que sea Coordinador ya te dige que eso aun no es seguro, y más adelante te enviaré un Mensaje sobre el Nuevo Equipo Pokémon de Leo, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:55 15 ene 2011 (UTC) gracias por recordarmelo :) ...había tenido problema para recordar cual de todos los sprites que habias puesto era el correcto (es que cuando agregaba imagenes me aparecian muchos y yo con mi mala vista los veía igual)... en el próximo capítuo que aparesca Leo me fijare bien que sean los sprites correctos :) Q]]CHO!!' 22:40 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! ...por el VS de Paulo!! Q]]CHO!!' 05:49 18 ene 2011 (UTC) de acuerdo claro que sere tu amigo, gracias por darme la bienvenida. Gracias por el cumplido del artwork, trato de que se vea lo mas parecido posible al anime. Tiinchovaldez 01:34 21 ene 2011 (UTC) buena idea Ke buena idea, tu serias con creselia a que si, zap seria con... Palkia?? nose... pero porcierto ahora puedes comentar en los capitulos a si que azlo ok? Brown FlygonDarkOrange Volcanico 21:45 22 ene 2011 (UTC) perfect me encanta asi, eres el mejor y gracias por la idea!! Brown FlygonDarkOrange Volcanico 22:09 22 ene 2011 (UTC) YEAH! Ok, seamos amigos... no sé que mas decir ^_^ ..... ¿por qué siempre pondré ésta cara? ^_^ bueno, dime que pokemon te gusta, de preferencia dos Archivo:Sushi_icon_catalina24.gifCatalina24 19:04 28 ene 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Sushi_icon_catalina24.gif Mira Le he hecho a Leo un nuevo sprite de concursos mira thumbFlygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 19:27 29 ene 2011 (UTC) ok :) ...entonces debo hacerle un traje a mi personaje :/ lo pondré en la página del concurso en cuanto lo tenga :D Archivo:Bulbasaur_mini.gif Nunca nadie nos podrá parar ♪♬ Archivo:Turtwig_mini.gif 22:57 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Pregunta que es transformado??? --Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 12:07 31 ene 2011 (UTC) huy... se me ha olvidaddo :S Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 19:34 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Huy bueno... tu huevos... no nacen... Espera un momento... (Preparo unos polvos magico)(Se los echo) Nacen.... Nacieron!!!!Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:03 2 feb 2011 (UTC) dame le link de tu saga... =D Muchas Gracias Leo!! [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 14:58 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro Pero quiero que me enseñes todos los fakemons que hagas con el tipo cristal por favor. Snivy IconoAlux, Viva Snivy!!!: si quieres algo, no dudes en decírmelo, y... admira mis Fakemon! =DSnivy Icono 22:22 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Este... Lo que pasa es que yo estoy haciendo los Articulos de las Familias que aparecem en PAU, y la Familia de Leo hasta ahora no ha salido en PAU, tendrias que decirme cuales son los miembros de su Familia y que salieran en un Capitulo, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:45 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Beno seamos amigos Annie~¿Preguntas? 00:14 10 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: que pokémon te pongo Una pregunta una pregunta todavia ahi espacio en magical pokeadventures? quiero incribirme y qiero saber si puedo escojer de inicial a mudkip o no como tu ya lo tienes qisiera saber. Ultra gallade 22:36 10 feb 2011 (UTC) n_n Muchas gracias por ofrecerme entrar, ya me apunte y rellene todo =P , si hay algo mal o me falto algo dime y lo arreglo. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germen-kun ]]'' ~~¿Dudas? x3~~' 00:48 11 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Quieres que te ponga en mis amigos? o3o Puedo puedo cambiar dos pokemons de la inscripsion de magical pokeadventure, seria ralts y surskit'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 16:23 12 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Yo los cambio huy las inscripsiones de AV no estaban terminadas adaptate a lo que esta por favor.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 14:41 14 feb 2011 (UTC) CLARO! pero ten en claro NO LOS HIZE YO los saqué de deviantART ~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 21:54 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Jeje No es que a Luz le guste Kurt,solo que lo admire por que salvo a su pochyena Pili ♥ You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation?...(8) Podrias hacer la pagina de Luz (AV) o si quieres yo misma la puedo hacer ... ☺ Pili Sponge Galleta...(?) Archivo:PICHU_I.gif . por que, hay problema???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 19:40 4 mar 2011 (UTC) bueno, si es Len, esque queria tener dos personajes basados en personajes ya existentes, Len y Aelita son basados en personajes.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 19:50 4 mar 2011 (UTC) vale cojelos Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifSadulitokuliArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 22:14 4 mar 2011 (UTC) nacera el dia 10, si se me olvida recuardamelo Hola emm 1. quieres ser mi amigo? xD 2.podria usar los vs de los lideres de hoenn en mi novela? Urugamosu es el mejor (H) (?) Odio los helicopteros (?) 21:40 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Estoo Olas, nos conozemos desde haze tiempo, y solo queria pedirte ser mi amigo, pero como me ibas a decir no pues te he hecho un sprite nuevo de poochena a lo chulo: Archivo:Poochena_remake.png Flygon Volcanico Archivo:Flygon_icon.png 12:18 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ya ya nacieron los huevos, lo siento por tardar tanto :SArchivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 18:47 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Hecho! Toma, aquí está el artwork: Archivo:Artwork_de_Luz.pngArchivo:Flor_Belloss.pngCatalina24 22:03 25 mar 2011 (UTC) en en mi users lo tengo puesto, pero es 1997ale1997Archivo:Riolu GIF.gifA que Riolu es estupendo ^^Archivo:Riolu GIF.gif 16:15 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Sencillo Veras en realidad queria el sprite de la pokedex de Sinnoh pero al no encontrarlo en Wikidex mire aqui, no encontraba quien lo hizo asi que se me ocurrio que si lo ponia alguien lo veria y me habisaria, de todos modos si no quieres que la use la quito y punto. Contestame y comenta en mi serie. Ultimate Diamantino 14:42 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Eh? ¿Que es Pokesho? yo los encontre en google con ese nombre y crei que eran de aqui Ultimate Diamantino 14:50 10 abr 2011 (UTC)﻿ Orale,Orale Orale,Orale,Orale bajale a los gritos por favor no sabia que eram tus sprites perdon pero en serio no sabía solo busque Pokedex y encontre esos Poke-sabio OK ;) Ok te hare el favor de cambiar tu personaje y claro Podemos seramigos ¿A que pokemon te pongo? saludos PD:Tampoco puedo firmar bien yo asi que improviso mis firmas ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Respuesta =D Ya puse la cara del Poochyena de Nereida y por cierto soy de Formosa ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes algo que decir?~ Segumn lo que elija un legendario elijo a LUGIAArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 00:33 15 may 2011 (UTC) ya ya corregi lo de los pokemon perros, pero que quisiste decir con lo del legendario? No se donde ponerlo, asi que mejor te lo digo por aca: Jirachi Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:24 15 may 2011 (UTC) Maybe Quizas podrías aparecer....como coordinador acompañante (recurrente) pues el puesto ya esta ocupado por Pokemon658...o si no como Coordinador rival.pero primero pasame los sprites de tu personaje ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 22:25 18 may 2011 (UTC) No importa n.n no importa que lo ayas olvidado,te perdono compadre,de el pokemon:Chimchar Ah,y cumplo 11 años ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 20:17 19 may 2011 (UTC) Claro n.n me gustaria hacer una serie contigo PD:¿Que protas utilizaras de los tuyos?.por ejemplo:Tu pones a Leo y Luz (creo que luz es tu OC ¿no?) y yo a Haki y Rodrigo.Un ejemplo noma ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 01:15 20 may 2011 (UTC) Que tal... Pokemon:La meta maxima. PD:Deberiamos abrir inscripciones y...tenia la idea de que Rodrigo y Luz sean pareja (ya que ambos serian entrenadores) mientras que Haki y Leo tambien lo serian seria algo nuevo y creativo (es decir en alguna serie -no se en cual- leo y luz son pareja y en PAS rodrigo y haki son pareja -en el intermedio estan separados-) ¿Que te parece? ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 01:51 20 may 2011 (UTC) Que tal si cambiamos.... Que nuestros OC's sean nocios en el principio (R y H,L y L) pero en la 2/3 temporada Leo salga con Haki y Rodrigo con Luz.Yo a veces soy algo serio con los Shippings ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 02:17 20 may 2011 (UTC) Super Ok.que sea por Hoenn,abramos inscripciones ah,y modifiquemos un poko los pokes o sea: Archivo:Rodrigo_MM.PNG:Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif-Archivo:Grovyle_mini.gif-Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif Archivo:Cubone_mini.gif Archivo:Zigzagoon_mini.gif-Archivo:Linoone_mini.gif Archivo:Corphish_mini.gif-Archivo:Crawdaunt_mini.gif Archivo:Phanpy_mini.gif-Archivo:Donphan_mini.gif Archivo:Minun_mini.gif Ya te paso los de Haki... ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 15:19 20 may 2011 (UTC) Los... De haki: Archivo:Torchic_mini.gif-Archivo:Combusken_mini.gif-Archivo:Blaziken_mini.gif Archivo:Wurmple_mini.gif-Archivo:Silcoon_mini.gif-Archivo:Beautifly_mini.gif Archivo:Surskit_mini.gif-Archivo:Masquerain_mini.gif Archivo:Skitty_mini.gif Archivo:Mawile_mini.gif Archivo:Taillow_mini.png-Archivo:Swellow_OCPA.png PD:Despues pasame los de Sol ah,ya abro las insc.y se me olvido que desde la 2ª temporada que Leo y Haki/Rodrio y Luz Podrian ser pareja ¿ok? ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 20:19 20 may 2011 (UTC) Ya tengo... La imagen del FlameMoonShipping Archivo:FlameMoonShipping.png Se que me quedo Horrible ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 15:56 21 may 2011 (UTC) Muy bueno el epi,yo hago el proximo (nos turnaremos -yo hago el 2 y tu el 3-) y...ya tenia pensado el epi 2.ademas podemos usar reclutas normales.xD hoy hare el epi 2 ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 19:22 21 may 2011 (UTC) El equipo Starlight Si vas a hacer la serie en Poke Foro no puedes usar las frutas poke poke, son de uso exclusivo para pokefanon Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:06 21 may 2011 (UTC) Una Sugerencia para el Epi 3: Que Haki y Leo practiquen para el concurso PD:Si aceptas mi Propuesta.Haz el epi un poco mas largo ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 23:27 21 may 2011 (UTC) Un errorsito Ademas,tenia pensado algo: Al principio Luz y Leo son coordinadores.pero algo salia mal en la presentacion de Luz y Shinx por Accidente lastima a Mudkip.Luz deja los concursos y va por gimnasios (¿Te parece bien?) ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 01:42 23 may 2011 (UTC) Arreglemos las cosas Primero:Que haya 4 temporadas (mientras se llame Pokemon Meta Máxima -luego cambiaremos el nombre-) y sobre lo de las parejas.organizemonos;En las primeras 2 temporadas leo y luz/haki y rodrigo sean novios pero al final de la segunda las parejas terminen;ahí es cuando Leo pasa a ser el novio de Haki y Rodrigo el de Luz;o si no 1ª temporada:Leo y Luz/Rodrigo y Haki son pareja 2ª temporada:Rodrigo y Luz/Leo y Haki son pareja 3ª temporada:Leo y Luz/Rodrigo y Haki son pareja 4ª temporada:Rodrigo y Luz/Leo y Haki son pareja y asi sucesivamente (xD) ~Poke-sabio~ ~¿Tienes Algo que Decir~ Comment or I WILL KILL YOU 02:31 23 may 2011 (UTC)